Watching The Stars Again
by SweetGirl55
Summary: If you have red Away then you would know why this is the title, hope you enjoy


Watching The Stars Again

Ratchet was busy working, Arcee and Bulkhead were training, Optimus prime is out and Bumblebee was waiting till Raf finished school.

Bumblebee was walking around the base a bit bored, Ratchet notice the scout kept walking around "hey, what are you doing?" asked Ratchet in a grumpy why, Bumblebee started beeping "well, he finishes school in 4 hours, go and train with Arcee and Bulkhead" said Ratchet a bit annoyed, Bumblebee started beeping "well do something else just not here!" Ratchet then turn around back to his work.

Bumblebee started walking to his room then he got a call "hey Bee, sorry but my mum is picking me up, I cant go today, I will see you tomorrow, bye!" said Raf the he hang up, Bumblebee beep sadly then walk into his room and sat on the floor bored and a bit sad of not seeing Raf today.

Optimus prime walk into the base "Hello Ratchet" said Optimus "Hello Optimus" said Ratchet whiling doing his work. Arcee and Bulkhead then entered the room "oh hey Optimus, we are just leaving to get the kids" said Bulkhead "yeah, but we wont be coming back till later" said Arcee "okay, but are the kids coming here today? asked Optimus "no, we will be out all day with them, then dropping them home" said Bulkhead "good" said Ratchet "alright then" said Optimus to the two bots.

Then they left the base, "Ratchet? Did Bumblebee already left?" asked Optimus "no, I thought he would of left now, because before he kept walking around the base waiting till Raf finished school" "hmm" Optimus then left the room to go to Bee's room, he knock on the door then he walk in "Bumblebee why haven't you left yet?" Bumblebee started beeping sadly "oh… so what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Bumblebee just look down and beep, Optimus looked at the scout then thought of something that would cheer him up "well, I'm going for a drive, you can come along and you can race on the dirt track then later at night we can watch the stars, would you want to? Asked Optimus with a smile, Bumblebee looked up at Optimus and nodded, he then got up from the floor and walked to Optimus with a smile, Optimus looked down at the scout and smiled back.

They then left Bee's room "Ratchet, Bumblebee and I are going out, we will be back later tonight" said Optimus "alright" Optimus and Bumblebee transformed into car/truck mode then drove out of base.

They were driving along the road to the dirt track, they then arrived at the track, Optimus knew it was safe to transform, he did that then sat under a tree, Bumblebee started racing on the dirt track.

Optimus was happy to see his scout acting his age, Optimus then smiled to himself, Bumblebee was racing around the track, he loved racing, it was fun and he loved to go fast.

About two hours later it was starting to get dark, Optimus got up "Bumblebee! Come on" yelled Optimus at the racing scout, Bumblebee then drove towards Optimus, Optimus transformed into truck mode then drove off with Bee to the forest.

They arrived at the forest then they both transformed "did you enjoy racing on the track young one?" asked Optimus with a smile, Bumblebee nodded happily, Optimus then chuckled a bit "that's good", they walked to the big rocks, Bumblebee climbed up them first then Optimus climbed up them and sat next to Bumblebee on the rocks.

It got dark enough to see the stars, Bumblebee and Optimus saw some shooting stars, Bumblebee also loved to watch the stars, Optimus also loved to watch the stars, it was a good please for him to think, Optimus then looked down at Bumblebee "are you tired young one?" Bumblebee shake his helm and continued watching the stars, Optimus just smiled to himself.

It was about 10:30pm and Bumblebee was really tired, he rubbed his optics and yawned, Optimus looked down to him and saw how tired he was "come on, its best that we get back to base" said Optimus then he jump off the rocks, Bumblebee then climbed off the rocks and started beeping "well for one thing you need to recharge" said Optimus with a smile, Bee then yawned and rubbed his optics, Optimus smiled and pick up the scout then started walking.

Bumblebee then cuddled into him and fell into recharge, Optimus smiled and started stroking the young scouts helm.

Optimus called Ratchet to open the ground bridge, Optimus walked into the base carrying the sleeping scout in his arms.

Ratchet turned around and saw the sleeping Bumblebee in Optimus's arms, Ratchet smiled "so you two watched the stars tonight?" asked Ratchet "yes and Bumblebee was racing on the dirt track for two hours" said Optimus with a smile, holding Bumblebee "really two hours? That really gets him tired" said Ratchet with a smile, Optimus chuckled "yes it does, well I'm going to take him to bed, good night" said Optimus then started walking out of the room to Bee's room carrying the sleeping scout "good night" said Ratchet.

Optimus then entered Bee's room, he didn't want to wake Bee up, so he went on Bee's bed and lay down holding Bumblebee, Bee cuddled into Optimus, Optimus smiled and started stroking Bee's helm, Bumblebee smiled in recharge and purred a bit, Optimus smiled then closed his optics and fell into recharge holding Bee.

Ratchet then started heading for be, but first he wanted to check on Bumblebee, Ratchet opened the door a bit and smiled at the sleeping Bumblebee in Optimus arms, Ratchet then closed the door and went to his room to recharge.

THE END


End file.
